


Down The Hill

by FoxyEgg



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childishness, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Curiosity, Dual-Gender, Escape, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Hermaphrodites, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Oh My God So Much Sex, Oral Sex, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Game(s), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Running, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Surgery, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Theft, like hardly anything aged, only slightly aged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: The full title is too long, so I shortened it. The full title is, "Down The Hill, Past The Tree, and to The River"
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	1. Set Up Was All

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just for setting it up honestly, so it's fairly short.

Josef was gone. He was just gone. Red soon got a new medic, but it wasn’t the same. The team knew virtually everything about Josef; he was like a mother hen, he could smell out unhealthy things, he likes his daily check ups (as in making sure everyone is okay), Caleb was one of his favorite co-workers for some reason, Josef  _ really  _ liked Misha, though the giant was too oblivious to notice. The team also knew that this was odd, Josef never went anywhere alone and would always tell someone if he did. This time though… This time he never came back from town. Everyone left Mann Co., their contracts expiring. Misha decided to be a lumberjack, one of the most manly (and the only place that would take him) thing he could think of. Demo was… Something. Pyro became a house man for his husband. Engie was still an engineer. Scout came back to his mother and is finishing his education. Spy was still a spy for the government, though he didn’t have too many jobs. He stays with Scout and his wife, trying to make up for all of the years he was gone. Sniper was keeping close to Scout (even if Spy didn’t appreciate) and was hunting and selling with his own pawn shop. Soldier, oh god that man. He had a home, a wife as well, though he was still crazy patriotic and weird. Solly did what Solly wanted to honestly.

Medic, he was gone, no one knew if he ran away, if he was taken, or killed by Mann Co., just no one knew. The mercs kept in close contact with each other, meeting almost two times a month with constant texts and phone calls. It saddened Misha, he always thought about if he was still around, how everything would change. The only things Misha had of Josef were his medi gun, tools, books, cloths, papers, and, of course, Archimedes. His other birds had perished, though Archi lived. Misha felt like Archi knew that Josef was alive, and was waiting for him to come back.


	2. Yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef says, "fuck this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of German in this, so if you dont know German (like me) get your translator out!

Josef felt the blood run down his thighs as they began to chafe on his shorts. He nearly tripped and growled in pain as he threw his pants off, leaving him only in his underwear. Josef ran through the woods, listening to the sirens getting quieter and quieter the further he got away from that terrible place. As soon as he was let out, he punched with his weak arms, surprising the man. He let others out and ran, fleeing up the stairs and out the back door, cutting his feet on rocks, though he didn’t notice through his panic.

Josef fell face first into the ground, but caught himself before he fell on his baby. If his math was correct, he’s five months along. This time, he didn’t say anything like he did the first few times he got pregnant. His other children were taken and killed, either removed out of Josef, or they died inside of him from blunt force trauma once his captors found out. He’s had three in the span of four years, this baby being his third. 

He was going to let this baby die, not wanting them to grow up in that hellhole. But when he felt that first kick, that first readjustment to get comfortable, he knew he had to take them in. He didn’t care who their father was, all that Josef knew was that he was their mother, and he would rather die than lose them. He didn’t worry about the sex, he knew that the baby was deep enough in him to not get hurt, but the fetishests. Those people were worrying. Since this baby was the first that Josef actually  _ really  _ carried, he didn’t have much of a bump (and it was early on so his baby was still only a bundle of cells). People who liked BDSM came around, some foot fetishests, some piss, some rape, and some liked to beat people, and see the pain in their faces before raping them into the ground. There was also the occasional feces fetistests but those were small. A suprising ammount of diper fetistests came as well. 

There were other children there, other hermathradies like him, and other females capable of carrying children. Some got their babies taken like Josef did, either from punching, poisoning, pushing, hitting, or a C-section. The most common was abuse, but a few got a C-section or two. Or pills. Some got to keep their kids, where they would later be turned into a toy as well.

Josef himself had gotten one C-section and one set of abuse, then he learned. He learned to be quiet, no more english, only genman if he needed to speak to himself for comfort. No one could understand him, offten calling him a Nazi bastard or something along those lines.

Josef crurled his arms around his bump, hoping to protect his child. He ran as fast and far as he could before he fell because of exhaustion. He long had run out of adrenaline, and the fatigue of his escape has left him tired. His stomach growled as his baby kicked. Josef chuckled, thinking about how his baby would be just like him.

"Es ist in Ordnung, es ist in Ordnung," Josef whispered to his baby.

His baby kicked again at his arms.

"Shshshsh," he whispered, closing his eyes and slowly rocking. He could feel when his baby fell asleep.

The doctor got up, making the trek to the nearest home, which was quite far away. He slowly made his way over to the house, carefully stepping over sticks and stones.

"Stöcke und Steine können meine Knochen brechen," he sung quietly, "aber Worte werden mir niemals weh tun."

He walked up to the home once he reached it. He mumbled, "Du wirst ok sein."


	3. Hes fucked. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef is not living his best life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super long so weeeeeee! I really pushed myself with this one. I had a whole chapter written, but I didnt like it. It was like, 1,000 words or so and I pretty much threw it away. I still have it saved! Dont worry! I will put it in the story! I already have an idea for it and I'll tell you which chapter it is when I put it in!

Josef was definitely not made for stealth, but he would have to make due. He looked into at window and saw and old couple sitting on their couch watching a black and white film. He snuck to the back door and just his luck! It was open. He opened the door, keeping close to the ground. His stomach rumbled when he found cookies on the counter. He knew he had to get something healthy, like carrots or something for his baby. He snuck over to fridge but shot down a hall, slipping into a room and hiding once the man said he wanted to get a glass of water. He heard a gasp and looked up from his stomach to see a girl, cowering on her bed. She was maybe 13 or 14, sitting with a sketchbook and her phone open to a picture of a person that she was drawing. She had short, brown hair with curls gently encasing her face. She screamed and the old couple (who might have been her grandparents) rushed down the hall, finding Josef trying to jump out the window. It would have only been a small fall, maybe 10 feet? The man rushed over and yanked Josef back, making him tumble onto his back, his glasses being knocked off his face in the fight.

The frightened German exclaimed, "bitte hör auf! bitte hör auf!"

The man picked him up by his arm and studied his condition. Bruises and hickies littered his body as did scars and cuts, then, the man's eyes landed on his large belly. He paused and gently let go of Josef, letting the man stand up on his own. 

"I'm so sorry for tossing you, miss," the man said, shaking his hand. 

The frazzled doctor quickly swung a hit and landed his fist on the old man's face, making him double over into his wife's arms. 

"Es tut mir Leid," Josef quickly said, running past the man with a boost of extra speed.

He swiped a box of bananas and bolted out the door and into the woods, the people in the house calling for him. 

For the next few nights, police and townspeople were everywhere looking for the pregnant woman (who looked like a man) that attacked the home. Josef fell to the ground and dug into the box once he thought he was far enough into the woods. 

He turned and heard the sniffing of a dog and the light of a flashlight. Josef dropped his banana and grabbed the box, stumbling quickly up a tree with one hand.

"Schnell, schnell, schnell jetzt Josef," he mumbled to himself after he nearly fell. Josef got to a good branch and sat on it, sweating bullets.

"Hey, Peterson," a woman called from below him.

"Yeah, Jill?"

"There's a banana here," she lifted up the smashed and dirty banana.

"That's out of place," the man (Peterson) said, scratching his chin.

Josef, curled his legs to his stomach, but slipped, making a piece of bark from the tree break and fall onto the man's head. Josef's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing. He peeked through the leaves at the dog and two people below while covering his mouth and holding the banana box to his chest, resting it lightly on his baby bump. Peterson's gaze met Josef's, and the man immediately noticed the blue eyes looking down at him among the green leaves. Josef shot back into the leaves, still maintaining his terrified look.

"Mam'," the woman called. "I'm Officer Andrews and this is Peterson, where here to bring you home."

Josef gritted his teeth in worry, he doesn't want to go back there! "Nein, bitte."

"Miss? You need to come down and return those people's food and talk to us. We might be able to help you," Peterson called up.

Josef peaked out at the mention of help. He's been wanted help for four years. Josef slowly came down, slipping many times. He was too scared to jump down, in fear of hurting his baby. Josef heard the branch he was holding onto begin to crack, and so did the two officers. 

"Come here, we'll catch you," Andrews said, holder her's and Peterson's arms out. 

He quickly tossed the banana box down and hopped down right after it, swearing in his mind as he fell. Peterson huffed when he caught Josef, but looked surprised as to how light the person he was holding right now was.

"Your feet look pretty badly hurt, is it okay if Peterson holds you?"

Josef nodded, rubbing the back of his hands. Peterson decided to bring up conversation.

"Do ya' got anyone waiting for you?"

It might have been a bad question, but it did get him thinking.

"Nien," he said sadly. They probably didn't remember him.

"I'm sorry, it was a bad time to ask."

Josef shook his head, deciding to go back to English for a little while. "Ja, it was. But honestly, I do have people. Zhey just most likely don't remember me."

Peterson hissed a sorry though his teeth. "Ya' know, I have a baby at home, she's nine, my girl left because she just couldn't handle that responsibility."

Josef smiled, "I vould love to have a child."

Peterson looked at his stomach, "it looks like you will, Mam'."

"Ja, maybe if nothing goes wrong zhis time." Josef decided to clear up a few things. "I am not a female, I am male."

Peterson stopped breathing for a second. "Then how…?"

"I am a hermaphrodite," he narrowed his eyes, looking at the ground, "mit anderen Worten, ein Mist."

"Huh," Peterson said, officially ending their chat.

Josef thought in the silence about how much he just fucked up. He decided to throw caution into the fucking lake.

"Herr Peterson?"

Peterson looked down at him, nodding.

"Vhat does you're child look like?"

"Ah, Kadi is her name. She's tiny, even for being nine! I think she got that from me. She has these huge eyes, almost looks like a cartoon when she pouts. She has brown eyes and brown hair that she begs me to dye a strip of pink into it. Not that light kind of pink, but the hot, electric pink. The gross stuff. I caved and tomorrow I'll be putting it in," Peterson chuckled.

"She sounds lovely." Josef paused. "Do you know vhere I came from?"

"Uh, like where you were born or…"

"Vhere I ran from."

"No. Judging on your look, I can say that place wasn't that nice. 

Josef sadly nodded. "You are correct, it vasn't. You're an officer as well, ja?"

He hummed a yes.

"Are you aware of zhe home zhat was caught with all of those tormented people in zhe basement?"

Andrews and Peterson both nodded, fearing what would come next.

"Zhat was my prison for four years. I stayed zhere for so long I hardly know vhat zhe date is. I did not vant my child to be taken like zhe other of my two. So I ran for a whole day." He decided to stop there, mumbling curses in German that neither of the Americans understood.

They arrived to a clearing, walking down the road for a few seconds revealed the bright lights of police cars. They walked up to them and showed the people there that they found the one that broke into the house and took food, which Andrews handed the box of bananas to the family that owned them. The old man stomped up to Josef, who shook in fear and wrapped his arms proactively around his baby. Josef inhaled sharply and pushed out of Peterson's arms, skidding away from the angry man. Sweat caked his hair as he was insulted by the man.

"You're a disaster," the man yelled, stomping back away into the crowd of people, pulling his family away by their hands.

Josef hickupped, curling up on his side. Andrews reached for him, but he swatted the hand away. A few others struggled to pick him up, but they made it to a cop car, stuffing Josef in.

The driver asked, "are you okay back there?"

"Scheiß auf Schwein," Josef spat.

"I'm guessing that wasn't that nice from how you said it."

Josef huffed and cradled his stomach, feeling his baby wiggle.


	4. Fucking, fuck, fuck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef figures out his next move.

They went to the police station first, saying that they did indeed get the last one from the house. Josef saw none of the others that he had grown to know. They then arrived at the hospital, where he saw many rooms closed.

' _ Maybe they're here? _ ' 

He was escorted to his room and was left alone for the night, aware that they had 15 minute checks to make sure no one was hurt. Josef had enough common sense to know that it was to make sure none of them committed suicide. They even had a locked cabinet in his room, and a desk nailed to the floor. The chairs were impossible to pick up, though he didn't try that hard, not wanting to hurt his child. He decided to explore in the morning. He was dead by the time his head was on the pillow.

Josef rubbed his eyes and sat up, his nose aching from his glasses. He took them off and looked for damage, seeing none though that might just be his bad eyes haunting him. He put a hand on his stomach to feel if his baby was okay. He felt a hiccup and smiled, knowing they were okay. He got up and waddled to the bathroom, relieving himself relatively quickly. Josef didn't like to look below his neck.

As he was washing his hands and face, he heard a knock and his door open. The one leading to the hall. 

"Hallo," Josef called.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Clinton, I'm your nurse," he heard the reply. "Are you in the bathroom?"

"Ja," he said, flicking off his hands and opening the door, scaring the small lady.

She clutched her binder tightly and readjusted her glasses, like a proper nerd. 

"Hah," she awkwardly laughed. "You look different than they described."

"Should I take offence?"

She quickly shook her head. "N-no! I'm sorry."

Josef chuckled, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with his boxers. "It is quite alright."

He put back on his glasses and eased down onto his bed, folding his hands in his lap politely.

"Did you need somezhing?"

She shook her head, snapping out of lala land.

"Yes, I do need just a  _ few  _ things." 

She opened the hallway door and pulled in a large cart with a computer set up and many papers set meticulously on top. She pulled over the heavy chair and sat down, getting to work. 

"Okay," she smiled, "what is your name?"

"Can't you just figure zit out," Josef chuckled.

"I-em…"

"Josef Ludwig."

"Middle name?"

"I don't have one."

"Disorders?"

"Nein."

"Place of origin?"

"Stuttgart, Germany."

And so on and so on. Eventually she stopped and let him wander. But she first slapped on a hospital bracelet and a red bracelet that said "NKDA". First things first: his room. It was small and warm, the sun was shining brightly through the window which made it so much easier to see things. The closet was locked tight, it wasn't all that interesting, just a pale cupboard like what would be at a school. The bathroom wasn't much more, only a sink, toilet (with no seat mind you), and a shower. It had no curtain, it was just open to the rest of the bathroom. He peeked out his door and down the hall, finding it to be very close to the front doors, but he needed a key card of some sort. Maybe he could snatch a badge off a nurse?

Next mission: obtain a key card.


	5. Ow, Shit, Ow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef attempts an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the removed bit from like, the last chapter. Tada

They tried to check his baby. He covered himself tightly with his gown and screamed, but they insisted. Josef would say, "I know vhat is best for meine child! I do not need you badgering me!" They eventually gave up, deciding that he would do more harm than good if they continued to pry. 

He found the perfect target for his attempt at escaping. He was a small, skinny man, a nurse from what his badge said, with blonde hair. He was definitely not strong enough to even fight off Scout, so Josef knew he would be okay. He decided that he would aim to get that key card on Saturday, so in two days. 

His plans were postponed for a while because he was still having his daylily checks. He had to wait four days to carry out his plans. Four. Fucking. ** Days** . Definitely not good, but not bad either. Just not what Josef should hoped it would be.

The boy worked at the day, the ones that worked at night were watched by guards and also it would be hard to see at night for Josef. So today was the day that he would escape.

Josef walked out of his room and ate breakfast, watching the nurse go around and talk to patients (none of which were the ones Josef had came to know). Josef got up, bumped his tray and flipped around, knocking the nurse down with a secret push.

"Ach!"

"I am so sorry," Josef faked, reaching down for his badge that looked like he was offering a hand.

"Its okay, I should have been more careful," the nurse laughed.

Josef frowned and ripped the badge off of his chest, shooting up and scanning the card quickly. Just as the door clicked and the red dot by the scanner turned green, a whole group of guards shot through the doors. 

Josef ran through the doors whispering, "beeil dich, beeil dich!"

He was on the second level, so he had to either take the stairs or an elevator. He decided the stairs. He skidded down the stairs as quickly as he could, his bare feet tapping on the cement floor as he went. The guards flooded down the stairs after him, having the mindset of, 'he cant get away from all of us'.

Josef nearly tripped on his own feet, stumbling and holding the railing at his stomach got in the way of his escape. He threw open another door that linked up to the first floor's normal doctor's offices. He ran as fast as he could past all of the rooms and people, down the long hall and to the waiting lobby's door. He smashed his shoulder into it, shooting out of it with guards hot on his trail. Josef gasped in each breath and stepped on the seat of a chair, hopping over the back rest. He ran directly at the front door, sliding through the automatic doors and into freedom, where he ran into more woods that bordered the hospital's side.

He found a hope and ran into the house, throwing sneaking into a hole. Josef ran to the counter and grabbed a bag of apples. He left the door open in favor of unlocking the back door and running into the woods. The girls in the house ran out, calling for him. 

"Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße," he mumbled, feeling his tears being flown in the wind from how fast he was running.

He skidded on the sidewalk on the other side of the woods and changed his direction, running towards the river that split the two masses of land. He shoved the apple bag into his mouth and held on as he drove in, shivering from the cold. He quickly started moving to get to the surface and to preserve his body heat. He heard yells from behind him and saw a group of people, with the two women among them. 

Josef was struggling to stay above the muddy water. He was slowly making his way to the other side of the river, but he felt like something was wrong with his baby. He needed to get out of the cold water, fast. He was sucked under by the current and curled around his baby. He scratched his back on a piece of metal which punctured his skin, probably from a sunken car. Josef involuntarily screamed, sucking in water.

He then saw blue and red flashing lights as a boat gilded above him. Josef kicked as hard as he could and shot out of the water, gasping and coughing. Four people in suits jumped in as they lowered a small staircase. The people held his arms and took him to the stairs, as the four of them passed Josef up to the men on the boat.

They brought him a towel and turned the boat around, going to the closest dock. The group of people was still there, following the boat along the shore. The bag of apples got lost in the current.

Josef's back had a hole on the right side, oozing dark blood. The police tried to apply pressure with a towel, but Josef shot up, skittering away. The hole was pretty low on his back, close to his butt. He hopped out of the boat when it got to the shore, limping away, his gown sticking uncomfortably on his legs and sides, rubbing against his wound. Joe nearly tripped on the side of the boat, but he caught himself, whispering swears. He hobbled to the end of the dock but realized he was too exhausted to run, so he flopped down, holding himself up with weak arms. 

And ambulance showed up, ironically, it had the same nurse in it that Josef took the badge from. Josef was laid on his left to avoid laying on his baby and on his wound. He took ragged breaths and closed his eyes, the world slipping away gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to keep up with this story.


	6. Currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef gets punished in the worst way.

Josef cracked open his eyes and whimpered, rubbing his stomach. His baby didn't feel okay. Josef raised an eyebrow, feeling for his child. He went tense as he felt no movement. Not a thing. Nothing. Nein. Nada. No. Zip. Zilch.  _ Nothing _ . 

He sat up, ignoring the sting in his back, and felt his for his baby again. Maybe it was the position he was in? Or the lack of movement? Still nothing. He felt… Wet? Immediately he shot around, finding his bed covered in blood. He knew that could not have come from his back wound. At least not all of that.

What did Josef do? Well, he screamed. He just screamed. Quickly, nurses ran in and saw what he was staring at. They called in guards (since they were stronger than them) and two doctors while Josef screamed, "nein nein bitte nicht! Bitte, ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst! Ich liebe dich! Du bist mein Baby!"

The guards took Josef to the wall and sat him down while the nurses dealt with the sheets, opening the locked closet and pulling out new sheets. Josef breathed harshly and clutched his stomach, feeling more blood flow out of him. One doctor noticed how he was acting and came over to calm him. Whenever Josef was in this state, any sort of comfort would do.

Josef held onto the doctor's sleeve with slightly bloody hands from sleeping on that bed. A nurse left and returned with a good amount of pads.

Now, hermaphrodites come in all different ways, whether it be that they decide to change to one gender later in life, when they were born by their parents, and even some don't change. Josef's parents decided to leave that up to him. So far (and he's 54) in his life, he's decided to not change his genitals. He is definitely capable of carrying children (as known), maybe they won't be the most healthy or large, since his vaginal canal is pretty short and small thanks to his mostly developed penis.  _ That's _ why the doctors didn't notice.  _ That's _ why his parents were able to get away with them having a hermaphrodite. That's why he he wasn't found by the Nazi's for that. 

Anyways, there was currently blood leaking out of him, let's focus on that. For some reason, Josef felt like he knew all along that his child would make it. Maybe it was an itch, or that motherly instinct, he didn't know which. He loved his parents, really, he did. He really wishes he could see them again, make them ride from their graves. He probably could, but he doesn't  _ really  _ want to. It doesn't feel right.

Josef felt his gown being taken off but honestly he didn't care. He felt underwear with a pad inside being pulled on him, but he did really care. Maybe he was in shock, or maybe he was used to being undressed. 

"Do you have anyone you know that could bring you home," he heard a voice warble through his thoughts.

"Mikhail," Josef mumbled.

"Any others?"

"Dell Conagher," he whispered, passing out from exhaustion.

"Ah," the doctor said, "a full name."


	7. ...Were You Not Told...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red (and a few more) see's Josef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part that's 900 and some words long! *Party horn*

"Laddies," Tavish greated.

Caleb nodded sadly as well as Jaques, his mother was there as well, supporting the two. Everyone was there. Literally everyone on Red, even some of their families were there to help. Pauling showed up as well, she didn't mind the doctor (she was also there because of Caleb and her being good friends). Mikhail. Oh god. He wasn't taking this well. He was one of Josef's only friends while on Red. Josef was only there for one year, but he saved all of their lives countless times. Misha's sisters were there to help. 

The large group got a run down on Josef's condition, none of it was good. It was possible that he could have quite a few STDs like chlamydia, genital herpes, gonorrhea, hepatitis A, scabies, and pubic lice to name a few. Caleb chimed in with a, "so ya' basically shouldn't be near him?" 

The nurse laughed, understanding the need to lighten the mood, "not exactly. You shouldn't engage in sexual acts or sleep in the same bed as him for a bit until we figure out what he has and what he doesn't, get him on some medication, and wait until he's good to go."

The nurse lead them into a ward with eight rooms, only four of them had names stamped on. 

"If we're lucky, resting period should be over soon."

"Resting period?" Tav scratched his head.

Caleb awkwardly laughed. "What, is this like kindergarten?"

"All of our patients in the ward have to have a nap time where they all stay in their rooms for about 15 minutes. It's just what the rules are." She shrugged, going to a counter with other nurses.

The only male there (not the same nurse Josef took the badge from) walked to the room with Josef's name on it, walking back out a minute later with Josef in a wheelchair. They didn't want him to move all that much because of his cramps and wound on his back, so he was either bed bound or made to be wheeled around in a wheelchair.

Once he set eyes on the group of new people, the first thing he said was, "Misha!" 

Josef enthusiastically held up his arms as Misha came over, careful to not hurt the frail doctor has he hugged him. Josef hiccuped and squeezed Misha, his arms not even able to wrap around the giant. Josef shook and sniffed, feeling the tears threatening to flow. 

"Doktor," Misha whispered kneeling down to her a better hug.

Josef didn't want to let go, ever, he never ever wanted to let go. He took a long breath in, taking in the fact that Misha was  _ here _ .  _ He was the one he wanted to see for years _ . Josef let go and leaned back in his chair, holding Misha's face in his hands. Misha backed up to let the other’s say hi.

“Please don’t go,” Josef whispered, reaching for the group.

“Don’t worry, Mate, we aren’t goin’ nowhere,” Mun-dee said.

“In Ordnung,” Josef replied, nodding.

“It’s good to see you again, doc’,” Dell smiled, gently patting Josef’s back.

Everyone said hi and some got a few hugs in. 

Eventually, the nurses all wanted to talk to the group. Not in front of Josef. The medical man pleaded for them not to go. To not leave him alone. Tav, Angel, and Mun-dee agreed to stay behind with him until they were done talking. The group quietly slipped away once they got Josef interested with talking about how things have been going.

“Why can Doktor not come?”

“I didn’t want to upset him with what we’ll be discussing,” One of the nurses answered Misha.

Misha hummed and looked at the others; they were all so…  _ sad _ .

“We need to know who he’ll be staying with once he gets out. We’re planning on discharging him today or tomorrow, he he’ll need ot be somewhere safe. He’s at risk for many things.”

Scout piped up, “what kinda things?”

“Self-harm, sicknesses, anxiety, depression, panic attacks, suicide, things such as that,” the nurse calmly answered.

“Misha will be near Josef, but house has no room,” Misha said.

“I have more than enough room for probably the whole team,” Dell answered. “Angle and his man are with me too already.”

“Okay, what is both of your names? I need to write down who he’s with, just to make sure if he runs off again, the police know who to take him to,” she started typing on her compute as the men told her their names.

“What do you mean “again”,” Mun-dee questioned.

“We had an incident when he first came here. He was in a different ward with more people and more privileges. We quickly realized he knew how to fight, even when pregnant.” She paused, facing the group. “He took a badge from a nurse and unlocked the ward’s doors, running to the streets and to those woods. People tried to stop him, they nearly caught him. So he jumped into the river to get away.”

The group stopped breathing.

“He lost his child from the cold temperatures a day later. He’s only mourned for a couple days. This was recent. The currents pulled him under the water and he nearly drowned, maybe that contributed to his miscarriage. He managed to get a small breath as someone called the police. One was en root and another was on a boat nearby. He was still being thrown around by the currents. That’s how he got that wound on his back. A rock punctured his skin, making a hole.”

Everyone nodded, taking that in.

“So, to be safe, don’t leave him alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF CHARACTERS AND THEIR NAMES (I should have done this way earlier):
> 
> Scout- Caleb
> 
> Engineer- Dell
> 
> Pyro- Angel
> 
> Heavy- Mikhail (Misha)
> 
> Medic- Josef Judwig
> 
> Demoman- Tavish (as per usual)
> 
> Spy- Jaques
> 
> Sniper- Mun-dee (I had nothing else to call him)
> 
> Soldier- Jane Doe


	8. Discharging The Bird Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef gets discharged while Misha and Caleb think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh thank you all so much for 200+ (nearly 300) hits! It really makes my day reading all of your lovely comments!

They talked about what they needed and returned to Josef, who was sitting at a table watching Angel dootle a pony, which he later drew Josef on, giving it to him. Josef smiled so genuine and held onto it when he was getting discharged. Then everyone said their goodbyes and Josef got loaded up into Dell’s truck. Angel came with them so he was in the front with Dell, while Misha was in the back with the exhausted medic. 

"Doktor is tired, yes?"

Josef smiled at the giant and hummed a yes.

"Sleep is good for body. Rest," Misha said, smiling back. 

"Ja, zhat vould be a great idea," Josef agreed, laying his head on Misha's side, closing his sand filled eyes.

"Good," Misha answered, wrapping a warm arm around the good doctor. 

The ride was smooth, nice, and quiet. The light snores of breaths from Josef reminded the team that their brother in arms was alive and with them once again. They wondered what will happen once Josef meets Adalrich, their replacement medic once Josef… Didn’t come back for a week. 

No one felt like it was their fault that Josef got taken, besides for Caleb. He was the reason Josef went to town in the first place. Alone too. He wanted some more Bonk and snacks for his stash (which Josef chuckled at once he found it and promised he wouldn’t tell the others since Dell forbid food in the sleeping quarters (there was an exception for Josef)), Josef agreed because he was due to get a good amount of Idepropine for Tavish’s daily hangovers. Josef said he wanted Caleb to come along, since he was doing him a favor. Caleb said no, and when Josef insisted, he used his puppy dog eyes. Josef smiled and sighed, nodding while saying, “alright, alright. You have to help me get everything inside though.” Caleb grinned and did a thumbs up, walking with Josef to the back door of the base, waving and saying a quick thanks as Josef hopped into Dell’s truck (funnily enough, the same one they were in now).

Dell occasionally looked back at Josef and back to make sure the rest of the team was following. Dell’s home was on a farm with a large yard. He would have preferred something smaller, but it was his father’s, and he just couldn’t let it go. The many rooms were really nice for when he had the team over though.

It was only a good three hours away from the hospital, which was extremely lucky in the case of Caleb and Angel just not wanting to sit still. Angel put up with it because he knew Josef had to sleep and Dell was occupying him with conversation. Misha was looking out the window, thinking about how and when he’ll get his things from his house. 

He’ll need to get his clothing and Archimides tomorrow, no doubt the little bird was starving. He made a mental note of that and about calling Adalrich as well.


	9. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff becuase I dont have too many ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait HHHHHHHHHHH-
> 
> Also this story isn't set in 19whenever-the-fuck that TF2 is set in. This is a modern setting

Misha sighed and took his phone out, scrolling through it a bit before he ultimately didn’t want to use it anymore. He took to watching Josef’s chest rise and fall as he pet him. The journey to Dell's home was short.

It was a large home that looked like a glorified cottage. It was huge. 

"Why big home?"

Dell looked back at Misha as he parked his truck. 

"It was my Daddy's. Didn't have the heart to sell it," he explained.

Misha nodded and lightly shook Josef's shoulder, attempting to wake him.

"Hmrm," he grumbled, rolling over. 

Misha chuckled and simply picked up Josef, who took a sharp breath and snapped his eyes open, frantically looking around. 

"Doktor is okay," Misha comforted.

Josef sighed and shook his head, reaching a hand to it. "Sorry."

"Is okay."

The rest of the large crew came out of their cars one by one, usually shooting a smile at the two. Josef simmered back down into Misha's arms after everyone was away. Misha grinned down at him and began to walk into the glorified cabin.

Josef gazed at the interior of the home. It was way too large for his taste, but it was pretty. There was a kitchen table that was covered in blueprints and tools, of which Dell scoffed at and haphazardly swiped them into his toolbox.

"Sorry. Forgot I left 'em out. I came to the hospital in a rush," Dell chuckled lightly.

Everyone was talking at the table while the kids (or Jane, Caleb, Angel, and Josef) sat in the living space playing. Josef argued for a quick hot second that he was in fact  _ not  _ a child and should be able to listen in to the conversation. All of the 'adults' argued against it. The 'children' were being watched by a few of the mercs families and Miss Pauling, though she usually stuck near Josef.

"So, Josef, how's your side doing?"

Josef looked at Pauling for a second. "My back?"

"Yeah," she wrinkled her nose.

"It's healing. I vould love to have meine Medigun." He's longed for his beautiful machine for forever.

"We could probably organize that if you would wish," Pauling said.

"Ja?"

"Mhm. As you probably guessed, Red got another medic once you didn't show up. Adalrich took your place. Heavy probably took your tools knowing him."

"Adalrich? Zat is a German name. Is he German?"

"Yes, he is. We wanted someone was was very much like you, so we searched him out. He doesn't have such an accent like you do though, much more quiet and young."

"How old is he?"

"When we hired him he was 34, so he's 38 now."

"Wow, very much younger. Just a small Kind."

"We had to give him your tools and work, I'm sorry." Miss Pauling look Josef's hand as a truce.

"I expected so. I vould have liked it more if he didn't have access to my vork, though I understand. He used it to protect my team, ja?"

"Yes."

"Zen it is fine. He vas using it to help, very much like I vould."

"We could get them for you. He didn't end up taking too many of them, but knowing him he probably didn't do much besides for put the box in a closet and leave it. He was confused when he got them and they were all in German," she laughed.

"I vould be as vell," Josef replied.

"I bet he would love to meet you."

Josef gave her a look of confusion, almost like he didn't understand her. Josef decided to ignore that statement in favor of smiling at the amazed face of Caleb. 

"Yo, doc!"

"I am not much of a doctor anymore. I haven't done much for four years."

"Eh, still our doc to me! Ya wanna play somethin'?"

"Zat vould be lovely, Caleb."

Caleb slightly gasped as he walked over. "You remember my name."

"Of course I do. I only stayed alive so long for my team." 

Caleb cocked an eyebrow but didn't pry. Angel shuffled over to the small coffee table that Caleb set their game on, picking out a few pieces for Josef.

The game wasn't all that hardcore, just a bit of Sorry. It was funny and refreshing for Josef, calm and-

"Ah shit why did you do that, doc?!"

Never mind.

"Sorry is a game of no remorse. If you have an opportunity," Josef leaned over into Caleb's bubble, "snatch it like you did ze intel."

Caleb grinned and took the place of Josef's blue piece that was right outside of his home. Josef scoffed and stared at the boy in front of him.

"Vhy?"

"Like you said: if you have an opportunity, snatch it."

Josef chuckled and slid his piece out of his starting place, hitting one of Caleb's pieces, grinning wildly.


	10. Under The Mulberry Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT SJAKAKDJDJFKF-
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support! 400+ hits is so more than I expected!

Josef passed out after their third game of Sorry. He was covered in a warm blanket curled up on the couch when Misha walked in. He smiled down at the sleeping man and sat down on the floor next to him, stroking his hair. Josef grumbled a few times, but learned to deal with the hand in his hair.

"Do ya' wanna get doc's glasses? They're still on his face," Caleb said as he packed away Sorry.

"I vill. Good little man," Misha laughed quietly as he patted the scout's hat, making it fly.

"Egh," Caleb made a noise of confusion and annoyance. "Thanks, big guy."

Caleb rolled his eyes and shoved the board game in the trunk he found it in, yawning and stretching.

"What's the time?"

"11:50," Mundy answered from the dinette. 

Caleb shot him a thanks and got up, making his way to his room. "G'night, guys."

Misha and the others nodded as a goodbye and each made their ways into their rooms. Misha knew he couldn't stay in the same bed as Josef, but he could be in the neighboring room. 

After he tucked the slightly lucid Josef into bed with a, "спокойной ночи и сладких снов," and a small hug. Misha felt worried leaving Josef alone, but he knew he had to if he wanted a full night's sleep. 

He only got a few hours of sleep before he awoke to screaming. Misha could recognize a few german words, so he identified the screaming as Josef's. Misha opened his door and found the others anxiously waiting outside of Josef's door, talking amongst themselves.

Misha brushed past the group and into Josef's room, where the found the man thrashing, still seemingly asleep. Misha laid his hand on Josef's chest, feeling the doctor's heart thumping through the adrenaline. The giant sat Josef up, effectively waking up the light sleeper. Josef cried out, kicking at the first thing he saw, that being Misha.

"Oh gott. I'm sorry," Josef quickly apologized as soon as he realized _ who _he kicked.

"Is fine. Doktor is okay?"

Josef nodded but continued with, "are you alright? I kicked you hard."

"Am big Misha, can take small kick," Misha chuckled.

Josef was serious as he made to get up and check Misha.

"No," Misha picked up the doctor, pulling him onto his bed, "doktor must stay in bed. No walking."

Josef huffed but ultimately decided to not fight, slowly easing back down to his pillows. He loosened his tense shoulders but quickly shot up as Misha stood up from the floor, grabbing ahold of his arm.

“Please don’t leave me,” Josef pleased with the giant.

“Have to tell team. Will be back soon,” Misha reasoned with the scared man. 

Josef nodded anxiously as he fiddled with his nails. Misha exited the room and closed the door behind him, locking eyes with the group of worried mercs.

"Doktor had bad dream. I will stay with him," Misha simply explained, already making his way back into Josef's room.

"Dats it?" Misha turned to the young scout.

"Da, Caleb."

"That bugger better be okay," Mundee grumbled.

"I zink he will be fine, mon amour," Jaques comforted, wrapping an arm around his man.

Mundee huffed and dragged Jaques to their room. Slowly, everyone trickled away until Misha was the only one left in the hall. The large man breathed out and carefully cracked open Josef's door. 

"Misha?"

"Da, is me," Misha answered, inching over to the medic.

"I'm scared," the cowering man whispered.

"Misha knows."

Silence followed until Josef leaped onto Misha's arms, curling up on his lap.

"I don't like it here," Josef shook.

"Doktor would like to go to living room?"

"Ja, zat vould be wunderbar."

The large man lifted the smaller man carefully. Opening the door was a difficult feat, but Misha being Misha was stubborn and figured it out. Josef shivered at the cool country air clashing with the musty, steaming air of his room. Misha noticed and lightly squeezed the man who hummed in appreciation.

Misha set the man down on the sofa as he plucked a few (like five) blankets out of a nearby blanket bin.

"Doktor is better, da?"

"Ja mein Freund," the doctor answered, snuggling into the blanket pile. Misha could put two and two together and know that the medic was referring to him.

"I have to sleep. Will see doktor in morning?"

"Vait Misha!" Josef curled in on himself. "Can you stay vith me?"

The Russian bear grinned. "Da."

"Ich danke dir sehr," Josef replied in German. Misha knew virtually no German, but he did know that Josef said "danke" every time someone did something for him. So danke must mean thank you or something of the sorts!

Misha nodded and settled in, situationing the medic to be lying on his chest so they could both fit on the couch.

"I'm still scared, Herr Misha," came the quiet voice of Josef.

"Vhy?"

Josef paused. "Too quiet."

Misha thought for a second. "Я лежу под деревом и сквозь снег. С любовью приходит боль и мастерство, с поворотами по дороге. Пропустите кролика и совы, чтобы найти треск в сундуке. хотя свет, это золото и богатство. хотя вы ищете ответ для любви," he sung quietly.

Maybe he couldn't sing that good, but that song always helped his sisters sleep when they were young. Josef of course couldn't understand the words, but he appreciated the sound. Misha's singing was rough and scratchy like a cassette player, but it had a nice undertone to it beneath the voice cracks and short pauses.

Josef quickly fell asleep to Misha's humming.


	11. Get Comfy

Misha was only  _ slightly  _ worried about catching an STD from sleeping in the same couch as Josef. Ultimately, he didn't mind too much, he helped his friend. 

Dell was making breakfast when the two woak up. Just simple pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs (scrambled because Dell isn't a demon). Since it was Dell's cooking, it was automatically tasty. It was honestly a bit strange having Josef there, usually it was just the eight of them with the occasional visit from Adalrich.

Talking about Adalrich… "Should we invite Adalrich," Dell wondered out loud.

He got a good amount of yeses and nods and a few hums.

"He vas ze new medic, correct?"

Tavis smiled, "such a nice lad."

"I vill take zat as a yes?"

"Da. I agree, Adalrich is nice. I can get him. Medic lives close to home," Misha said.

"Tha'd be amazin'! Ya'll gotta get your things too, right?"

"Da, have to get clothes and Archimedes."

Josef gasped as he whispered, "Archimedes is okay?"

Misha hummed in the affirmative. Josef merely tiled his mouth into a small smile.

Once breakfast was finished, Misha made his was to the door, slipping on his comically sized shoes.

"Misha?"

Misha flipped around to see Josef standing there.

"Josef!" Misha scooped up the injured medic. "What are you doing? Have to stay laying on stomach, da?"

Josef nodded, but he crossed his arms when Misha set him down on the couch.

"Don't go!" Josef's hand shot out to Misha's sleeve. "Please stay."

"Have to get things from house," Misha tried to reason.

"Someone else can do it!"

"Da, but I don't want them to."

"But," Josef paused, thinking, "Adalrich can get your things on ze vay!"

"No, does not have car."

Josef furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to question, though he ended up closing it. 

"I vill come!"

Misha paused, "no, you can't stand."

Josef growled, "ja I can! Zee!"

Josef tried to get up, which he achieved, beginning to make his was to Misha. He got so close, though the pain in his back got to be too much, making his legs give out from underneath him. Misha was lucky to catch him before his hit the ground.

"Point proven," Misha lightly hissed, carrying the pissy medic. "Doktor must stay." To jam in the point, he pointed a large finger to the couch.

"Nein! I vill not!"

"Need help!"

The whole fucking team showed up at once, falling into a heap of mercinaries. 

"Ye’ lad," Tavish said, rushing over.

"Josef will not stay," Misha sighed at the doctor literally blowing him a raspberry.


	12. Get Held Down MOTHERFUCKERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Adalrich!

Josef ended up having to be kinda held down. Caleb sat on Josef’s left and Angel the pyromaniac was on his left, sandwiching him in as they turned on the TV to distract him. Misha was definitely not meant for sneaking, but Jaques  _ did _ loan him his cloaking device and met him at the door to get it back. Either Josef didn’t hear the sound of the cloak turning on and off, or he was too drawn into the show to care.

“Thanks, Spy,” the heavy weapons specialist thanked the frenchman.

“My pleasure,” Juaques opened the door, nearly silently, for Misha.

The ride was quiet for Misha, each merc lived only about two or four hours away from Dell, since that was almost their meeting spot (and who wants to pay for a lot of flights). The light hum of a song on the radio filled the silence that the road left.

Adalrich didn't ever mind when Misha just kinda showed up in his house, so no warning of his arrival was really needed. It was Saturday, so Adalrich should be off work if Misha's correct. Misha decided to first get Adalrich, then go to his home to get clothing and Archi. 

Adalrich always left an extra key with the apartment staff, just incase. It sounded like the shower was going upstairs, medic must be showering (of course). After five minutes or so, there was a squeak of the shower turning off. Misha had since sat down on the couch, watching TV. 

"Ah, Misha," came a yelp from the stairs.

Adalrich was standing there in his robe.

"Adalrich, good to see you." 

Misha walked up to him and gave him a squeeze.

There was a small mew. "Sam," he clicked, "hope you're not allergic to cats."

"You got kitty?"

"Yeah. Very friendly little thing. I found her out in a dumpster." Adalrich waddled over to the kitchen, swiping a bowl off of the counter, talking while he filled it with food. "I nursed her back to health, though she didn't want to leave, so I guess I have a pet now."

Misha lightly laughed, but quickly became serious. "Adalrich."

"Yes? Why are you so sad now, my friend?" Adalrich patted his shoulder.

"You do know about first doctor, da?"

"I recall you talking about him, yes. Vhy?"

"We found him."

The air turned thick in worry.

"I'm thinking that he isn't in the best health?"

"Da, is very sick. He was one of the people in the trafficking house," Misha slowly said.

"Oh God. The recently found one?"

Misha just hummed.

"Misha, I'm so sorry."

"Team was wondering if you wanted to meet him."

"Is that why you're here?" Misha nodded. "Okay. I'll need to pack and ask Shelia to watch Sam for me."

"Take time, know it is sudden," Misha comforted.

"Ja, thank you."

The next few minutes were filled with cleaning and packing. The dread in Adalrich's stomach never left.

"Danke for the help, friend," Adalrich thanked.

"Da, is what friends do. I need to get clothes and Archimedes too, then we can go."

"Where is the doctor?"

"Dell home with team. Had to almost hold him down to let me get you."

"Hah, that sounds both funny and horrible. But mostly horrible." Adarich readjusted his shirt. "Do I look okay?"

"Look nice, Medic," Misha smiled, shifting his tie a but to the right.

"Danke," Adalrich chuckled.

Del's truck was sitting in the parking lot (Misha always took his permit for using the apartments parking garage). Misha and Adalrich took the stairs, talking about many things before the topic landed on Josef.

"So, he was in the house?"

"Da, is very scarred. Hurt self when he ran from hospital, jumped into lake with baby in stomach. Lost baby."

"That's terrible."

"Nurse said scars were on stomach, by bottom of stomach."

"He had more children?"

"Is what nurse said," Misha nodded.

"How can a male have a child?"

"Have to ask Dell or Josef, can't explain good," Misha decided to answer, not wanting to make a mistake.

"Ah, I vill ask."

The drive was an hour or so, not too terribly long. Cooing came from the home when they pulled up, seeing Archi made Misha smile.

"Archimedes, need to go to Dell's," Misha simply said, pointing to the birdcage for Archi to travel in.

Archimedes cooed, flying over to it and literally locking it himself. 

"Such a smart little thing," Adalrich cooed, peaking a finger into the cage to pet the dove.

"Doktor probably put brain in bird," Misha shrugged as he begin packing.

"I- what?"

"Da, doktor would do that."

Adalrich's eyes stuck wide open, even when Misha picked up the cage and started out the door. 

"Adalrich?"

"Ja? Oh, sorry, friend," Adalrich apologized, snapping out of his trans.

"Da, is okay. Come, time to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi is freakin' back hoes!


	13. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitake mushrooms.

Misha and Adalrich walked up to the large home, deciding to let Archimedes just follow them. Imminently, they noticed all of the lights were out.

"Strange," the heavy said.

"Ja."

They walked in further and set Archimedes down, along with their suitcases. The two stepped into the living room. There was a… Fort? More specifically a pillow and blanket fort at stretched from the couch to the TV on the other side of the room.

"Bonjour," Jacques greeted.

"Where is Doktor?"

"In the fancy blanket house with Caleb," Jacques pointed at the fort.

Just then, Caleb crawled out, smiling.

"I got em' sleepin'," Caleb said, clearly proud of himself.

"That's great kiddo," Dell ruffled his hair, "let's go to the kitchen to talk, don't wanna wake 'im up."

Everyone collectively went into the kitchen where, Jaques, Angel, a passed out Tavish, Mrs. Pauling, and Mundee resonated.

"What happened," Misha, kind of, demanded.

"Josef got a bit scared," Dell started.

"A little is making it light, hardhat," Mundee grumbled. "He was crying and snoting all over trying to find you when he noticed you left. We tried to make 'em sit down befor' 'e 'urt 'imself worse, but that didn't work out well."

"He opened his back wound, we did as much as we could," Jaques said, slightly shrugging.

"We were hopin' y'all could do something when ya' got back," Dell continued.

"Of course, it is ze least I can do for taking his place," Adalrich nodded.

"Did not take place, Josef stayed in team heart," Misha reaffirmed, "Doktor would say so too."

"We would hate for him to lose blood, can you do it now?"

"I'm not sure if that's the best, but alright," Adalrich smiled worriedly.

The group walked in behind Adalrich, who already picked up his medipack, to find… Nothing. No Josef inside the fort, no sleeping man. Misha quickly tore down the fort, searching of the medic.

The open window caught his eye.

"Josef crawled out window?"

Everyone turned their attention to the window, rushing to it.

"Well shit," Tavish mumbled.


	14. Fucking DOGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I'll try to get caught up, I'm just running out of ideas. If you guys have any ideas, I would gladly take them!

Josef gasped, the feeling of throwing up growing nearer. He skipped over a fence, running through the large cow pasture. Yelling. Oh God the screams. Why won't they stop. Just please stop please, please, please-

He tripped on a stone, cutting his elbows and knees till they bled. He hissed and jumped up, not able to feel the pain through his adrenaline.

Josef cut though the horse pen, deciding to cut through the barn incase someone was watching him. He skidded into the barn, slamming open the doors. Cats popped their heads up as well as a german shepherd who got up, staring at Josef. He hoped to God that the dog wasn't violent. Josef ran past the dog, who gave chase. He sucked in a breath, using the last of his energy to give himself a boost of speed.

Josef didn't look behind himself, since that would most likely set him off balance. Once Josef saw the outer fence surrounding the field of corn, he knew he would be okay from the dog chasing him. He vaulted over the fence, hearing a whimper and the thump of the dog's face and body on the fence that it didn't see. It growled, running back and retreating to the barn.

Josef let out the breath he was holding, running deeper into the field.

After running a good ways into the field, he collapsed, crying wildly. He took gasps of air, hugging his knees to his chest, finally feeling the familiar feeling of pain in his back. His stitches probably ripped furthur.

"What was it this time? A fucking trigger? You're 54, get over it. It happened so long ago, you should be fine," his mind growled.

Josef whimpered, curling up as tears leaked onto his glasses. He huffed out a puff of air, fogging his glasses, making him pull them off. He threw them, begging to breath through his tears.

Crunching and calling was heard. Josef piping up. Quickly, he skittered over to his glasses, picking them up as he ran blindly through the field. 

He found the dark red and black of Misha's plaid patterned flannel through his thick tears. Misha had his back turned to him, so Josef want unnoticed until he crashed into Misha, clamping his arms around Misha's torso. The giant flipped around, breathing out his worry as he saw Josef's teary eyes.

"Doktor... Josef," Misha whispered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it… I didn't- mean- didnt- I-I-"

"Is okay," Misha comforted, picking up the shaking man.

Josef whimpered, tightly holding onto Misha's chest.

"Why did you run?"

Josef met eyes with Misha, though he immediately looked down.

Josef shrugged, making a small, "hmh," sound.

Misha sighed, continuing forward to the large home. Once the others were in sight, Josef inverted on himself, wanting to disappear. They'll all be so angry. 

Caleb called out once he spotted the two, everyone looked up, rushing up to the men. Adalrich was among them, being pulled by Tavish. Caleb hopped down from Mundee's shoulders, jogging (which was more of a normal person's sprint) over to the two men. 

He quickly asked, "is the doc' okay?"

"I am not sure, but will be once healed," Misha answered the boy, adjusting the german in his arms.

Caleb peered past Misha's arm and in at Josef, who retreated even farther into Misha's stomach. The giant sighed, walking into the home.


	15. Feeding Time my Dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait! I feel like all of my chapter notes start with that oof- So, boom, I'm back! Kablowe.
> 
> Song that I've been listening to for this chapter? Neurosis by Oliver Riot, go listen to his music! I reccomend the albums Neurosis and Hallucinate.

Misha rocked the doctor to sleep, asking if Caleb could stay in Josef's room, just incase. Caleb, of course, agreed, staying with the man.

Josef tried to sleep, it just seemed that he couldn't. He tuned and flipped, not able to find that special position. Josef looked up, seeing Caleb on his phone with the brightness all the way down. Josef got up, crawling over to Caleb's spot on the floor. 

"Hey, man, ya' shouldn't be up," Caleb started to get up, raising his hands.

Josef sat down next to him, curling up and laying his head on the kids lap. Caleb let out a breath, easing into a sit. Josef smiled, he finally found that perfect spot.

Caleb continued on his phone, occasionally brushing his fingers through Josef's still greasy hair. He really has to shower.

The door opened suddenly, Caleb let out a loud hush, nearly waking the sleeping medical man. Misha nodded, creeping into the room with a creak of the floor. Misha picked up the small man, laying him on his bed. Even if Josef just fell asleep, he didn't move, his breath didn't even stop.

Walking out of the room, the two men close the door, each saying their good night's to the slumbering medic.

"Thank you, Caleb," Misha thanked once they were far enough away from Josef's room to talk.

"Yea', it's fine."

Josef slept for about four hours, at which he started screaming out of fear. Misha leapt up and sprinted to his room, everyone else hot on his heels. To be respectful of Josef's space, everyone waited outside in the hall until Misha emerged with the man. Josef had thick tears flying down his face with snot coming out of his nose, not a pretty sight. Josef was trying to catch his breath, hiding his face in Misha's neck. 

The group went back to the living room. Josef curled up on Misha's lap, digging his face into his side. Misha lightly squeezed Josef, silently telling the man he would be there.

Dell asked, "y'all hungry?"

Everyone nodded, only Josef didn't. The majority of everyone's family left, only a few like Ms. Pauling and Caleb's mother. 

"I can make hotdogs if y'all want some?"

Everyone had nothing against hot dogs, so everyone nodded. Josef grumbled.

Caleb asked, "are ya' okay doc'?"

Josef flicked an eye to him, grumbling again.

"Josef, do ya' 'ant hot dogs?", Mundee questioned. Josef grumbled once again.

"How much did zey give you per day, doctor?", Adalrich asked.

Josef held up his fingers really close to each other.

"Okay, what did they give you?"

Josef paused, tapping Misha's hand.

"Da?" He leaned down.

Josef whispered, "can you tell him zat I only got fed dinner, which was only leftovers from the garbage. Zey had to spit it between 50 adults and children."

"Of course," Misha whispered back. "Josef said that he was fed leftovers from garbage cans, the people had to split it between 50 adults and kids."

The room was silent.

"Alright, give him something plain. Do you have oatmeal?"

"Yeah," Dell studded out. 

No one spoke until the food was made.

"Let's eat, ladies," Jane shouted, pounding on his chest as he saluted.

The noise was just what everyone needed to escape the unbearable silence. The group ate, having casual conversation. It was cut off by a clank of silverware on the table, Josef had dropped his spoon. 

"Uh," Josef made a small noise, attempting to pick up the spoon, though it fell again.

"I can help," Misha smiled gently, taking the spoon for Josef.

It was clumsy as Misha had big hands and the spoon was tiny. Josef turned his nose up, leaning away from the spoonful of oatmeal.

"Doktor has to eat," Misha reminded him.

Josef still turned up his nose, nailing his lips shut.

"Josef, please?"

The doctor paused, slowly parting his lips to take a bit off the spoon, effectively stopping everyone's anxiety.

Once he was a quarter though the bowl, he leaned back once again, not allowing the spoon into his mouth.

"If he didnt eat much," Adalrich piped up, "then zat should be enough, his stomach might get upset if he has more."

Everyone nodded.

"I'll put it in the fridge for later then," Dell smiled, taking the bowel and spoon from Misha.

Josef followed Dell closely with his eyes, making sure he wasn't leaving. Everyone noticed his focus.

"I wanna watch TV, ya' wanna come with, Doc'?", Caleb got up, dying to escape the awkward silence.

Josef, aswell wanting to get away, immediately nodded, going to stand up.

"Josef, don't walk. Cut needs to heal," Misha quickly followed Josef's actions with. 

The giant picked up Josef, setting him down on the couch with Caleb. Willing himself to not latch onto Misha, Josef focused on Caleb, reminding himself that he was safe, that those people wouldn't get him again. He wasn't alone this time.


	16. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGERING CONTENT AHEAD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGERING CONTENT AHEAD, GO TO THE END OF CHAPTER NOTES TO SEE WARNINGS, TAKE INTO ACCOUNT THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS AND TAGS*

Josef smiled, grabbing the purple can of grape Bonk that Caleb always seemed to love. Then, he went and got Tav's Ibuprofen, rolling his eyes as he remembered the last hangover that the man had. Birdseed was also needed for Archi and the others. Getting into the line at the only three cash registers, he folded his hands politely behind his back, waiting with the large bag of birdseed leaned against his leg. Suddenly, a tall man bumped his way in front of the line, nearly crushing Josef who was behind him. 

Now, Josef is pretty damn tall, maybe not as tall as Misha, but he was nearly there. He was also pretty fit from being in the War for a year and in Germany during Hitler's rule.

Josef growled, "get in ze back of ze line, dummkopf."

The man turned slowly. "The fuck did 'cha call me?"

Josef's frown deepened. "Dummkopf."

"You're in America," the man waved his hands in front of Josef's face, "we speak English here."

Josef's eyebrows twitched. "Ja, ja, go to ze back of ze line. You just cut off everyone."

The man inched closer, the smell of nicotine ever so present in his breath. "What 'cha gonna do 'bout it?"

"I vill take mein and everyone else's spots back." Honestly, he usually wouldn't get this defensive about someone budging, maybe it was just this guy's rudeness.

"Try you old fucker." Oh, there it fucking goes. 

Josef clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. One, two, three, it's okay, you're fine. Do not fight, he's just a dolt.

Josef proceeded to check out his items, getting a few thanks for his troubles of attempting to get everyone's spots back.

As he left the store with his three items, he tossed them into Dell's truck. Leaving the door open, mistake of the melania. The same man from before walked up behind him, clearing his throat once Josef didn't see him for a bit.

Josef jumped. "Ah," turning around, his eyes set on the man in front of him. "Hallo, do you need somezing?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." The man's piercing brown eyes followed Josef as he hopped out of Dell's truck.

"Vat could zat be? I must get home to my family quickly," Josef replied, folding his hand behind his back.

"Well, I was wondering," the man side stepped him, looking at Josef's behind, "how much dick you take?" Taking a handful of Josef's ass, his fingers brushing against Josef's balls.

"Perverser Mann! Get off of me!", Josef yelled, slapping at the man's rough grip. He was freed, swiftly spinning around.

"I think we could explore that," the man growled, his voice grumbling as he advanced towards the agitated German.

"Get avay from me, herr," Josef attempted to regain his composure.

Three other men appeared out of the shadows behind him, grabbing his arms and pinning his to the wall.

"You Nazi bitch!" The man took a swing, pinching Josef so hard that his head went flying to the side. "Don't be all high and mighty when you're surrounded by people. You're just a submissive bitch!"

The next punch hit his nose, a sickening crack followed it. Josef yelped, feeling snot and blood flood out of his nostrils. He looked back up to the man, begging for mercy.

"You have to learn, like a fucking dog," the man growled, grabbing a handful of Josef's slightly graying hair. "Right boys?"

Josef flicked his pleading gaze to the others, the youngest, maybe 16 or 17, flinched under Josef's stare.

"Don't pussy out now, Andi," the leader taunted to youngest.

"I'm not, I thought we were going to get chicks, not guys," Andi came up with an excuse.

"Take what you can get," the leader grinned, slipping his jeans down to his ankles, shoving Josef into his clothed bulge.

Josef hissed, biting the man. He screamed, kicking Josef off.

"You son of a bitch!", he yelled, gripping Josef's throat to slam him into the brick wall many times.

Josef whimpered, his triumphant smile falling into a pained grimace.

“Better not pull that shit again, or it’ll be worse,” the man growled. “We’re going to jump right in, since it seams like this one won’t cooperate. You can just sit out, boy.”

The leader and the rest basically ripped off any shred of his clothing. Josef now knew what he meant by, “jump right in”. When the first penis was shoved into his backside, he yelped,  _ oh gott the pain from no prep and lube _ . Right after was a second, tearing at his delicate flesh. He screamed, his walls closing tightly around the foreign objects. Both men let out disgusting moans that shook Josef to his core. A figure came down to his penis, pulling and squeezing. Slowly, it inched it way to where his taint would be if he had one. It sunk into his vagina, making the finger pause, before returning to his clit, rubbing.

Josef froze as he spasmed from the touch. Waking up from his dream with wet clothing, caked with sweat. He looked out to the moon, wanting to get closer. He opened the window that lead to the roof, sitting on the warm shingles, feeling the still hot air of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers include: rape, abuse, and in depth sexual content.
> 
> Censored triggers version:
> 
> Josef smiled, grabbing the purple can of grape Bonk that Caleb always seemed to love. Then, he went and got Tav's Ibuprofen, rolling his eyes as he remembered the last hangover that the man had. Birdseed was also needed for Archi and the others. Getting into the line at the only three cash registers, he folded his hands politely behind his back, waiting with the large bag of birdseed leaned against his leg. Suddenly, a tall man bumped his way in front of the line, nearly crushing Josef who was behind him. 
> 
> Now, Josef is pretty damn tall, maybe not as tall as Misha, but he was nearly there. He was also pretty fit from being in the War for a year and in Germany during Hitler's rule.
> 
> Josef growled, "get in ze back of ze line, dummkopf."
> 
> The man turned slowly. "The fuck did 'cha call me?"
> 
> Josef's frown deepened. "Dummkopf."
> 
> "You're in America," the man waved his hands in front of Josef's face, "we speak English here."
> 
> Josef's eyebrows twitched. "Ja, ja, go to ze back of ze line. You just cut off everyone."
> 
> The man inched closer, the smell of nicotine ever so present in his breath. "What 'cha gonna do 'bout it?"
> 
> "I vill take mein and everyone else's spots back." Honestly, he usually wouldn't get this defensive about someone budging, maybe it was just this guy's rudeness.
> 
> "Try you old fucker." Oh, there it fucking goes. 
> 
> Josef clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. One, two, three, it's okay, you're fine. Do not fight, he's just a dolt.
> 
> Josef proceeded to check out his items, getting a few thanks for his troubles of attempting to get everyone's spots back.
> 
> As he left the store with his three items, he tossed them into Dell's truck. Leaving the door open, mistake of the melania. The same man from before walked up behind him, clearing his throat once Josef didn't see him for a bit.
> 
> Josef jumped. "Ah," turning around, his eyes set on the man in front of him. "Hallo, do you need somezing?"
> 
> "Yeah, actually, I do." The man's piercing brown eyes followed Josef as he hopped out of Dell's truck.
> 
> "Vat could zat be? I must get home to my family quickly," Josef replied, folding his hand behind his back.
> 
> "Well, I was wondering," the man side stepped him, looking at Josef's behind, "how much dick you take?" Taking a handful of Josef's ass, his fingers brushing against Josef's balls.
> 
> "Perverser Mann! Get off of me!", Josef yelled, slapping at the man's rough grip. He was freed, swiftly spinning around.
> 
> "I think we could explore that," the man growled, his voice grumbling as he advanced towards the agitated German.
> 
> "Get avay from me, herr," Josef attempted to regain his composure.
> 
> Three other men appeared out of the shadows behind him, grabbing his arms and pinning his to the wall.
> 
> *Abuse and detailed rape happens*
> 
> Waking up from his dream with wet clothing, caked with sweat. He looked out to the moon, wanting to get closer. He opened the window that lead to the roof, sitting on the warm shingles, feeling the still hot air of the night.


	17. Medical License

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! Have a longer chapter for your good behavior.

Josef awoke to the sound of muffled talking, joined by the smell of pancakes and coffee. His stomach growled, rumbling his entire body. 

"Josef!"

He turned to look behind himself quickly, nearly losing his balance. Misha had yelled to him with the rest of the team panicking behind him. Josef got up, making his way slowly to the open window. Misha snatched him inside, locking the window.

"Why was Doktor on roof?" Josef looked down, feeling terrible for worrying the team.

"Nightmare," he simply said, shyly looking up at Misha.

"Was going to hurt self?"

"Nien, relaxing. Fell asleep," Josef attempted to tell, though his speech was just caught in his throat, not coming out correctly.

"Da, food is ready," Misha decided to let the topic rest until a better time.

Josef remembered the smell, just thinking about it made his mouth salivate. 

The meal was good, of course. Josef didn't noticed though his hunger that everyone was keeping a close eye on him .

"How ya' doin', doc'?", Caleb asked. Josef did find this a bit strange, since he never asked how he was, but he decided to co with it.

"Okay," Josef answered, turning back to the conversation.

"Zhanna, Yana, and Bronislava are coming back with Mama," Misha said, looking at Dell for the okay.

"That's fine, big man," Dell smiled, "I would love to see them again."

Josef paused, ' _ more people _ ?' He frowned, the feeling of worry stretching his spleen.

The others seemed to noticed after Caleb pointed it out.

"Josef?", Misha sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Hm?"

"Is Josef okay?"

Josef looked around. ' _ When did everyone leave? _ '

"Do you not like Zhanna?", Misha asked.

"Nien," his soft voice came out rough and sudden.

"Is it too many people? Don't have to come, can stay in Alaska," Misha attempted to comfort Josef, though that seemed to make him frantic.

"Nein! Zey can come!"

"Josef," Misha lightly chided.

"Ja, many people, like house."

Misha crawled up to him, curling him into a hug.

"Should have asked. Am sorry."

Josef nodded, allowing Misha to call everyone back in.

"Sorry," Josef apologized to everyone.

"What for, Laddie?"

Josef looked down at the floor, the explanation just caught in his throat. Archi flapped over, laying on his shoulder to nuzzle his cheek. Josef smiled warily, petting his beloved friend.

"Ah, we've never introduced you two!", Dell piped up from the group, pulling Adalrich with him. "This is our baby medic, Adalrich. Son, this is our senior medic, Josef."

"Adalrich has a medical license, amazing," Caleb laughed. Josef huffed.

"Da, very charming," Misha agreed.

Josef's cheeks lit up, embarrassed. He hissed, waddling up to his room, locking the door behind him. 

'They didnt even notice,' the voice growled, 'they hate your guts. Not only does Adalrich have youthfulness, he  _ also _ is a professional. Pathetic.'

Josef sniffed, whipping his eyes. Unlocking the window, he slid it up, basking in the smell of the fresh air. He jumped out, once again sitting on the roof.

It took them twelve minutes to figure out that Josef has left. They looked everywhere, only to land on the close door of his room. Misha knocked on it three times, exactly like he used to on the infirmary doors.

Josef didn't want to see them right now.

"Josef," Misha spoke, "open door before I break it down."

Josef shook his head to himself, continuing to look out into the far city.

What he didnt expect was Misha and the rest of the gang bursting through the door like a horde of zombies. Josef yelped, slipping. He just managed to grab onto the eves trough before he fell.

"Doc'!", Dell yelled.

Josef attempted to pull himself up, but that only make his wound on his back tighten and bleed. He let out a silent scream at the pain, his eye twitching. Before long, he saw the face of Caleb pop in.

"Ya' okay?"

Josef breathed heavily as Caleb pulled him up.

"What in Sam's hill were you doin' on that roof?", Dell, quite angrily, questioned.

Josef peered at the ground, fiddling with his nails.

"Were ya' gonna hurt yourself?"

Josef quickly shook his head, raising his hands up.

"I can talk to him," Misha said, walking over to his bed.

"Alright, get us when y'all finish."

At that, everyone crammed out of the room, leaving the two friends alone.

"Why did Josef leave room?"

Josef growled, "vhy should I be zere if you have your  _ amazing replacement doctor _ ?" 

Misha was taken aback, never had he seen Josef so… Jealous.

" _ He has his medical license _ ."

"Da, so what?"

"He  _ is a real doctor _ . Vhy vould you vant me? I'm just a maniac. I'm a mistake of the vorld,  _ two genders _ ! A man who can carry a child! Vhat a joke!", Josef laughed, beginning to cry.

"Doktor-", Misha started.

"Nein, go to your  _ real  _ doctor, not ze fake vne. Leave me." Josef began to push Misha out of the room, but to no avail.

"Doktor-"

"Stop calling me that!" Josef slammed his fists into Misha's chest. It didn't do much, since Josef had no time to workout while he was in the house.

"Josef," Misha held onto Josef's shoulders gently. "Need you to calm down."

Misha lead Josef to his bed, laying him on it.

"Breath in," Misha demonstrated, "hold it, and out."

Josef did it a few times before Misha instructed him to lay on his stomach. Nodding, Josef flipped over, exposing his back. Worrying, but Misha would never hurt him.

The first touch of hands on his back scared him, he yelped, flinching away.

"Sorry," Misha apologized. "I'm going to massage back. Relax, will not hurt you."

"Ja," Josef answered.

Misha touched his back higher, up by his neck, massaging there until Josef relaxed. As Misha lowered his hands to Josef's lower back, he jumped up, hyperventilating.

"Hush Josef." Misha hugged him tightly. "Is okay, will not hurt you."

Josef nodded sharply, the feeling of bile rising up his throat.

Obviously, he needed some assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through a lot right now, but I'll try to keep this going!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the begining note, it has all of the warning for the part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is pretty damn intense, so heed the warnings bellow.
> 
> WARNING: IMPLIED HOMOPHOBIA, DESCRINING AN EXPERIENCE WITH A CONSETRATION CAMP, GORE, AND IMPLIED SELF-HARM 👌
> 
> Okay, read that? Good.

Misha didn't miss the number tattoo on the back of Josef's neck. It had been slightly washed out over time. That shot a bit of anxiety into Misha.

Once Josef had fallen asleep, Misha went to tell the group what he saw. Was it too far? It seemed like a ting they needed to know as well.

"Is the doctor asleep?", Dell asked.

"Da. Saw something on back of neck," Misha lightly said.

"Yeh'? What was dat'?", Caleb questioned, popping his gum. 

"Camp tattoo. Numbers," Misha answered.

The air was thick.

"Camp tattoo? Mate…", Mundee mumbled, looking at the others.

"He must have been in the camps zen," Adalrich whispered, more to himself than the others. "Being in the house would be even more mentally straining. The memories are most likely blooming again, adding more stress to the situation."

The others nodded.

"I didn't mean to-" Jane cut himself off.

"We know, you were impulsive then," Dell wrapped an arm around his friend.

"What did he do?", Adalrich questioned.

"He would always make claims that Josef was a Nazi," Jaques deadpanned.

"Oh," Adalrich simply said, face going slightly pale.

"Is Medic okay?", Misha asked, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm just… Thinking about what he had to go through. It's only been 40 years."

"1669... Christ," Tavish muttered.

The room was silent, no one knew what to say.

Josef knew Misha saw his tattoo, he knew. And that scared him. Josef looked at the second tattoo on his wrist. The old cuts had healed into inset scars, blurring the numbers a little bit. Lookinging all over the room, Josef found a surgeon, mask and surgical saw in hand walking towards him with a purpose. He couldn't move, arms and legs brutally held down with uncomfortable rope restraints.

It was cold, the wind blowing harshly into the sides of the tent, sending the lantern flailing about on the ceiling. Naked and fearful, Josef felt the first incision like an ice cold splash of water. The doctor cutting lightly before pushing down harder, and harder, and harder. 

Lights flashed like lighting, loud bangs of guns firing. The doctor shot up, pausing and setting down the saw and scalpel. A scream of help sounded from the man as soon as he went out of the tent, blood splattering the flaps. 

The slightly open flaps were pushed to the side by a man walking in. Dark clothing and small dots of blood on them. Holstering his gun, he quickly sliced through the itchy rope, telling Josef to, "lauf, lauf und schau nicht hinter dich." Nodding, Josef did as said, run.

He ran as fast as he could, away from the screams of dying people and triumph. Away from the gunshots and noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Nazi Germany didn't start in 1669, that was just put in to make the timeline fit correctly. 
> 
> So in this story, Nazi Germany went from 1669-1981 which (since medic is 54 in this story) makes him 23. He was taken in 1973 but was able to run away in 1974 from a raid, of which this chapter was describing.

**Author's Note:**

> I often run out of ideas! If any of you have ideas, I will gladly take them!


End file.
